A Day With Just Us
by UchihaBrooke
Summary: This is a tiny oneshot for my best friend. However, if you're into Deidara and fluffy romance, you can read it.


_This is a present for my best friend for her birthday. Happy birthday, _**Deidaramaddie**_. I demand you to go read her stories. Well, whatever. You don't have to read this. I apologize for any typos, it's late and I'm tired. _

* * *

Maddie skipped into her living room, gazing around for her love. She scanned the couch and immediately locked her eyes on the blonde.

"Dei!" Maddie chirped, hopping over the backside of the couch to land on Deidara's legs.

The crazy bomber shot up, only to smile warmly and peck the hyper girl on the cheek. Maddie giggled in delight, wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"I was just looking for you. I missed you." Maddie replied sweetly.

"We were only apart for ten minutes, un."

"It was the worst ten minutes of my life..." Maddie pouted. Deidara chuckled because Maddie was very attached to the blonde. It was cute.

Deidara leaned in and kissed her passionately. Maddie began smiling in the kiss, happy to be with her love.

Soon they heard footsteps but ignored them since they were so wrapped up in each other.

Brooke flicked Deidara in the back of the head. "Oi. Love birds. I need your attention."

"Hey, un!" Deidara whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Maddie looked up to see her best friend standing next to Itachi, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"G'morning, Brooke!" Maddie chirped.

Brooke glared at Maddie's high voice and this made the blonde cower down. Brooke hated mornings and did not look happy. She probably didn't sleep well. Maddie made up her mind to be extra good for her best friend.

"Me and my weasel are going to Wal-Mart. The reds are in town and Deidara ate all of my food yesterday. However, there is other things. We'll be gone most of the day so don't burn the house down and if you break my Wii, laptop, tv, or any of my movies and games I will take it upon myself to rip your throat out."

Maddie hadn't been listening to the whole thing. She was too concentrated on the first sentence. So she decided to correct Brooke.

"'My weasel and I.'" Maddie stated firmly before Brooke hit her in the back of the head.

"Shu'up. I say what I want. Now go eat cereal or something. I'll be back." Brooke began walking out of the house, leading Itachi behind her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't use the oven!" was Brooke's last call before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Maddie smiled at her best friend. Brooke had always been like a mother to her.

"So, what do ya want to do, Maddie?" Dei asked, cocking his head at the blonde.

Maddie pondered this, a finger on her chin. It was the middle of July and sunny so it was too nice outside to be in. But it was 90 degrees out, unbearably hot unless you were submerged in water.

"You wanna go swimming? Our suits are still down here from yesterday."

Deidara nodded and grinned. He loved the pool and it was so close. All they had to do was walk down down their street and turn right. It /was/ a neighborhood pool but nobody ever swam in it except for Deidara, Maddie, Brooke, and Itachi. Plus the rest of the Akatsuki when they would come to visit.

Maddie threw him his trunks and he jogged to the bathroom to change. Maddie quickly put on her tankini outside and gathered two towels. Deidara scampered out of the bathroom and met his girlfriend at the door. They stepped down the small pair of stairs before slipping on their shoes.

They stepped out into the hot sun and immediately started sweating.

"My god, its hot." Maddie exclaimed, wiping her forehead on her shoulder.

Deidara nodded in agreement as they continued trudging along the sidewalk towards the pool.

They arrived at the pool in around two minutes and did not hesitate to dive into the water. Deidara jumped first with Maddie on his heels. They had already dropped their towels on a plastic table and kicked off their shoes.

The pair resurfaced and smiled. It had been a long time since it had just been them two alone.

"I love you, Dei." Maddie said, quite randomly.

Deidara was surprised at first but nodded and quickly replied. "I love you too."

Maddie was already looking around for things to do, though. She had quite the short attention span.

"Oh, oh! You wanna race?" Maddie asked, anxious to do something fun.

Deidara nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, so we'll start at this end and head in the opposite direction." Maddie announced, first gesturing at the closer end and then pointing to the far end.

The blonde nodded and made his way to the starting point. Maddie followed behind him, setting her foot against the liner of the pool behind her.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Maddie chanted before diving underwater and kicking off of the side of the pool.

Deidara zoomed at least a full body ahead of her and it pretty much stayed that way. He won by a long shot.

Maddie's head popped up above the water, her eyes glancing around anxiously for Dei. She was beginning to smirk when she saw an already smirking blonde sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Dei! No fair!" The hyper blonde gasped.

"Oh but it is fair, dear." Deidara replied coolly.

Maddie huffed and swam away, deciding to pout in a small corner of the pool. Deidara looked towards her, not happy that she was upset. He dropped back into the water as lightly as possible and suck over to her. He hugged her from behind and whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

Maddie shivered when she felt the air on her neck but continued to look away.

I was about two minutes until Maddie let out a war cry, whipped around, and began splashing Deidara madly. Deidara put his hands up in attempt to block the water but it was futile. He just let her get revenge.

Soon, Maddie's arms got tired and she felt she had avenged herself.

"So, what now?" Maddie asked boredly.

"Say, we get out and go home, un. Then we'll have lunch." He said.

Maddie nodded happily, feeling slightly hungry. She began swimming to the steps and trudged up them. Deidara just hopped out of the side because of his powerful ego on how he is so hot.

Maddie threw his towel at him, which he caught quickly and they both waddled in their towels to the gate. The walk home was pretty much silent and quick.

* * *

They walked in the front door and both began shivering because of the combination of water and air conditioning. Maddie ran to her room to change into some decent clothes while Deidara picked some out of the laundry and slipped them on. They rendezvoused back in the kitchen.

"So what would you like to eat, babe?" Maddie asked. "We could have instant ramen, chicken noodle soup, I could make some sandwiches, or..." she mused on, naming a variety of quick lunches.

Deidara chose instant ramen which Maddie happily accept and she quickly started on her and her boyfriend's lunch.

It took a total of six minutes to conjure up the noodles which Deidara quickly passed by giggling his head off at Spongebob Squarepants.

As soon as Maddie announced that lunch was ready, her boyfriend darted to the table and plopped in his seat. He didn't wait for it to cool off which was a /giant/ mistake on his part and he began breathing heavily through his mouth, flailing around.

Maddie quickly noticed this and grabbed a couple of ice cubes and shoved them in his mouth. Deidara snapped his mouth together and sighed happily, the frozen cube bringing relief to his scorched tongue.

"You are such a dork." Maddie giggled, shaking her head at the boy.

Deidara only glared at his girlfriend before looking around, still waiting for the ice cubes on his tongue to melt.

He tried to talk a few times but it only came out in muffled gibberish.

You knew as soon as the ice cubes melted because the blonde man gasped sharply before delving into his noodles, almost inhaling them. He ate so fast that he was done in the matter of two minutes. Maddie finished about three minutes later.

"My stomach hurts..." Deidara whined.

"That's your fault, you goober. You sucked down that ramen, broth and all." Maddie stated.

Deidara had no reply for that and went to plop down in his ginormous recliner. It could fit three if need be. Maddie washed the dishes before skipping over and pecking Dei on his cheek.

* * *

"You wanna watch a movie?" Maddie asked, poking Deidara in the shoulder.

"Yeah, which one, un?" Deidara said, nudging her hand away.

"How about Star Wars: Attack of the Clones? I haven't seen that one in a while." Maddie encouraged.

Deidara smiled and nodded adjusting himself in his chair to make room for his girl. Maddie ripped out the case, having memorized where Brooke had organized all of the movies. Maddie placed the DVD in the player, set the tv on the right channel, and jumped on the recliner next Dei.

As Deidara pressed play, they snuggled up to each other, spooning, both feeling sleepy. As the =long line of words and the epic background music faded, they drifted off to sleep.

Brooke shoved open the garage door, carrying in a three bags of groceries, as Itachi followed her in smiling at her last remark of strangling Maddie and Deidara if they didn't help with the bags.

The brunette girl glanced to the recliner and smiled warmly. "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

"Hn." Itachi agreed, dropping the groceries on the counter and quietly walking out to get more.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this, dear. Have a good day and I hope to talk to you. And to all of the other lovelies reading this, you have a good day to and read some better fanfiction. I apoloize for the crap that was this little oneshot._

_Goodbye._


End file.
